


Peace at Last

by mimikyufriend



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimikyufriend/pseuds/mimikyufriend
Summary: a quiet moment between marceline and bubblegum post at finale





	Peace at Last

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like a few months ago but was too nervous to post it bc it's very self indulgent and embarrassing but it's twenty cringe teen *posts it anyway* also this was going to be longer but y'know

"Hey... remember the first time we kissed?" Marceline asked her girlfriend softly. Bonnie laid with her head on Marceline's chest, clinging to her. Marceline stroked Bonnie's hair as she held her.

It had been about a week since the Great Gum War and Golb and everything. They'd been inseparable since then. Maybe they were moving a little fast but... glob it had been so long since they had been together like this. Not to mention that neither of them wanted to lose sight of the other after nearly experiencing the end of the world. 

"'Course I do. We were both so nervous, but you tried to play it cool." Bonnie giggled, "It was cute." She could hear Marcy's heartbeat quicken as she blushed.

"Anyone would be nervous around such a pretty princess." Marceline said, smiling playfully. It was Bonnie's turn to blush. "Sometimes I wonder about how things could have been. If we'd never broken up, how different would we be now." 

"I'm just glad we're together now. I wish I'd never tried to push you away, but there's nothing I can do to take that back." 

"Hey don't blame yourself. I think we both needed to grow up a little bit." Marceline reached out and turned Bonnie's face toward hers. "No matter what it took to get here, I'm glad we're here now." 

Marceline rubbed her thumb over Bonnie's pink lips. Bonnie closed her eyes as Marceline leaned down to kiss her gently.  
  
"I love you."   
  
"I love you, too."


End file.
